Cokes's Yaoi Fanfiction
This is Cokes's Yaoi Fanfiction written for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Leon x Kendo Leon found himself cornered in Kendo's, staring into the lifeless eyes of STARS's former weapon supplier. He held his pistol up, hands shaking. He couldn't bring himself to shoot the man who had shown him love during the impending apocalypse. He knew, however, that he too would be infected with the T-Virus if he were bitten badly enough. Despite this knowledge, he found himself unable to pull the trigger. He lowered his gun, and gave himself up to Robert, who leaped at him, biting at his shoulder, not unlike he had when they had first made hot, passionate love on the stockroom floor hours earlier. Leon found himself aroused, and Kendo seemed to notice. He began to tear Leon's clothes off, while still nibbling at his upper body. Once Leon was fully nude, Robert tore the remains of his own tattered clothes off, and turned Leon onto his stomach. Leon began to realize that, though Robert was no longer truly human, he still had control over many of his human urges. Leon got into a sort of kneeling position, and Kendo put his hands on Leon's hips. Slowly, Kendo entered Leon. Even under the power of the T-Virus, Leon found Robert to be both as powerful and gentle a lover as he had been the several times before now. Leon also noticed that his lover had ceased biting him entirely, though the masochistic part of him wished Kendo would sink his teeth or claws into his back. Still, he found himself enjoying the experience immensely, and began to moan, quite a bit like a zombie, in fact. Kendo seemed to become incensed by this, and began thrusting more violently into Leon, who began to greatly enjoy this strange act of love making. Soon, Leon became aware that Kendo's endurance was beginning to run dry. He began to prepare for the inevitable orgasmic burst from his partner, which came only moments later, with incredible force and volume, as if a dam had just broken open. Robert rolled off of Leon, completely exhausted, leaving Leon to finish himself off. He stood/ up and gathered his clothes, which thankfully weren't being laid upon by the now seemingly unconscious Kendo, and began to get dressed. He slowly put his dingy Racoon Police Department uniform, his holster, and then finally his socks and boots. As he stood up, realizing how unbelivably fortunate he was not only to be alive, but to not have had to shoot and kill his lover, Claire burst in from the street, out of breath. "Leon!" she gasped. "Claire! Are you okay?" Leon asked. "Yeah...just tired of being chased by zombies." "I know the feeling." "Leon! That one's alive!" she said, quickly drawing her gun and pointing it at Kendo. "No! Don't! He's a zombie, but it's okay. Really." "What do you mean okay?" Leon explained how he and Kendo had become fast friends and lovers, how the infected Kendo had cornered him, and how he had been unable to put him down. "So...you let him **** you, and he backed off?" Claire asked "Basically. He tired himself out," Leon responded. "Did...did he...you know...inside you?" "Uhm...well...yeah. I didn't really have control of the situation, and I didn't want to upset him." "Leon...I can't believe you could be such an idiot. You can get AIDS through unprotected sex, but nooooo, not the T-Virus." She drew her gun and shot Kendo twice in the back of the head. "You're going to be a liability now! What the hell am I supposed to do when I turn around and there is a zombie with a 9mm and a bulletproof vest on behind me?" "Claire, listen, we don't even know if the T-Virus can be transmitted sexually..." "It can be transmitted through biting, you jackass, of course it can be transmitted through sex!" "But we don't know for cert--" "I'm not going to die because you decided to **** Kendo's corpse, damn it." "I loved him!" Leon declared. "You barely even knew him!" Clair shouted back. "**** you! You wouldn't know love if it kicked you in the ****!" "Oh, so you're an expert on feelings? Tell me how this feels." She held her pistol up and shot Leon twice in the face, and he fell backward on top of Kendo's lifeless body. "What a douchebag..." she muttered as she turned to leave, grabbing ammo as she left. Category: WWYD